Unwinding The Kinks
by ReticentNinja
Summary: Ruby gives Weiss a massage. One thing leads to the next. Contains: futa/Gp!Weiss/Ruby and kinks.
1. Blindfold

**This story is just for me to indulge and explore the different kinks out there — Hence, Unwinding The Kinks (: The title of the chapter will associate the type of kink it's solely about. I'm not going to bother to put a warning of what will be on here, so tread with caution. In my opinion, they're nothing too extreme, but that's subjective.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Blindfold**

Lately, Ruby has noticed her girlfriend stretching quite often.

She knew it was due to the long period of studying Weiss does considering the girl rarely catches a break. Whenever her girlfriend twists her body after sitting for awhile on a chair, there was always that uncomfortable expression that accompanies it.

"Weiss are you okay?" Ruby pulled a frown when she watched Weiss twist and turn her body to crack the joints for almost the third time.

"I think I'm sore..." Weiss turned her side one more time. She gripped the head of the chair to support herself when she did. "My body feels really uncomfortable and it's bothering me."

"Have you tried a hot shower? Sometimes that can loosen your muscles."

"I already did showered. I don't plan to sit in my sweat after combat class."

"It didn't help?" Ruby flopped her head to one side.

"Not much," Weiss shrugged. "Perhaps I should go to Vale and get a massage therapy. Maybe even a full spa treatment."

"Or..." Ruby trailed off. She hopped from her bed and down to the floor with a plop, standing with a full blown grin. "I can give you a massage."

"No offense Ruby," Weiss frowned at her offer, but still yet appreciate it. "Your hands are not made for massaging."

"You don't know that," Ruby pointed out. She pulled herself onto her girlfriend's bed and patted the mattress to gesture her over. She never gave Weiss a massage before. They were too busy with school and other social activities that it never came across her mind. "Maybe I'm uniquely talented with my hands. They're strong." She justified by she flexing her biceps.

"I don't know Ruby," Weiss hesitated at first. "Are you sure you're okay with it?"

"I'm positive!" Ruby patted the bed once more

It didn't take long for Weiss to pull herself from the chair and make her way over to the bed. The debate in her mind subsided considering Ruby did have strong hands. It developed over the years as her girlfriend swung an overly large garden tool as a weapon practically every day.

Weiss wiggled herself between Ruby's legs and pushed her ponytail to one side of her shoulder so it wouldn't be in the way.

"Okay," Weiss readied herself, straightening her upper body as she waited patiently for Ruby to begin.

"Relax," Ruby tapped her shoulders.

Once she noticed Weiss slouched her shoulders, Ruby moved her hands and began kneading. She rolled her thumb around the muscles in search for a knot or something unusually tough.

"Wow Weiss," Ruby murmured, her entire fingers powerfully digging into Weiss' back. "You're really tense. You really do need a massage. You feel like... Well done steak."

"The comparison wasn't very necessary," Weiss huffed. "I'm aware that my body is — Oh." She then softly sighed. "Right there."

Ruby lowered her hands from the shoulders just a bit. "Here?"

"Y-Yeah," Weiss nodded. "Right there feels good."

Ruby administered long strokes with her thumb while the rest of her fingers squeezed along the tight flesh. She applied enough pressure to unroll the knots, trying to loosen all those small little kinks she felt everywhere.

Weiss softly groaned in approval at how great it felt. Despite how she wore her uniform, she could still feel the warmth seeping through the fabric and touching her skin. It wasn't like a professional therapy in a luxurious five star hotel, but it sufficed for the time being. The bundle of muscles slowly loosened when Ruby gripped and released all the tension. Her body relaxed to her touch and Weiss let out another content sigh.

Bolstering with more confidence, Ruby traveled her hands along Weiss' body. She massaged further up to her shoulder blades and journeyed down her arms. She did it slow in a methodological way. The uniform started to crease whenever she dragged her hands across the body and squeezed, but Weiss didn't mind as she was too busy enjoying the feeling. The soft drawn out sighs was an obvious sign.

Ruby trailed her fingers back up to Weiss' neck. Being considerate and maximizing her girlfriend's comfort, she rubbed her hands along the skin and gave a gentle pressure to it.

It gave her a response she was looking for, a more distracting noise than the previous. Weiss groaned out when she felt a searing line tracing in a rhythmic way. The hands crept to the side and massaged in little circles.

"Wow Ruby," Weiss craned her neck more, pleased on how soothed Ruby left her. "You're really good at this."

"Told you," Ruby said proudly. She traced back down the back to her shoulder blades, Weiss already melting beneath her fingers. Her back had slumped long time ago and she continued to elicit small sighs every single time.

Every single touch was like heaven for Weiss. Strangely, Ruby had a natural talent to unwind every knot whenever her fingers made contact. Her fingers pushed against the tight sinew and every fiber of her muscles seemed to yield to her touch.

"Mmm... Ruby?" Weiss murmured.

"Yeah?"

"Can you go a bit lower on my back. Not my ribs. You know I'm quite ticklish."

"Sure thing Weiss."

Ruby inched her palms further down like Weiss had instructed. She did the same as she had done earlier — administer a comfortable pressure that left Weiss sighing more often than she needed to.

However, a tiny part inside of her felt a little bold today. Ruby leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss around Weiss' nape while her hands continued to work its magic.

Weiss didn't reject it as she silently angled her head to offer more of her skin. Ruby happily accepted and dragged her lips across the standing fine hair. Despite how soft and warm those lips were, it still left a fiery trail behind followed by a cool air to relieve it.

It massaged her nape like how the hands had done previously, albeit slower and more wet. How it touched and how it kissed against her skin felt incredible for Weiss. The way Ruby's upper lip dragged below her hair line while her bottom lip followed behind sent tingles across Weiss' body.

They moved to and fro as it grazed ever so lightly. Her skin was trapped between the eagerly parted lips and she felt the slight brush of her teeth until her lips finally sealed together in form of a kiss. A kiss here and a kiss there, Ruby pressed her lips while her hands continued to carry out unhurried strokes.

What was once massaging hands now started to caress her in a way that were typically saved for late night activities. Weiss knew the difference. They went over to grab a mound full of her breast and sensually squeeze to appreciate the softness and firmness of them. Then they stroke down her stomach to the bend of her thighs, mischievously rubbing back and forth.

"Ruby." The desire hibernating in her slowly roused and Weiss caved into it.

"Yes Weiss?" Her voice came out sweetly innocent, but Weiss knew there was hidden intent behind every word.

"Come here."

Weiss pulled away from the touches and turned her body, now fully facing Ruby. She couldn't deny those enticing lips any further. She pushed herself forward and pressed her lips against Ruby's, massaging them like how they had done to her.

One kiss was enough to make them realize they wanted more. The kisses they shared between them started slow. Ruby forgo the massaging and started focusing on what was pushing against her lips. Weiss juggled around as she softly stroke and traced along her curves, mimicking what Ruby was doing earlier. They tangled together, Weiss bending Ruby's head further back as she climbed on top of her, the latter hooking her arm around Weiss' neck.

She combed the loose strands of Weiss' hair with her fingers and tugged her closer, their lips still very fond and attached to each other. They stole kisses and took away each other's breath only to give it back at the last second.

Their heart exploded from how gentle they were. Sure they had plenty of make out sessions, but this was different than their normal pre-sex rituals. They weren't stumbling blindly into their rooms or trading aggressive kisses with one another. Nor were they rolling on top of their mattresses or on the floor to see who could top the other. This was fervid — slow intense passion similar to when they shared their first times together.

Weiss ran her hands along Ruby's waist, venturing down to her thighs. She caressed her skin in random patterns underneath her skirt right above her leggings.

Not once did they dare opened their eyes. Their stirring touches and their familiar fragrance of each other was enough to blind them completely. They tilted their chin as they got more and more lost into their kissing. There was no sense of urgency; they shut everything around them and only allowed each other to enter their world.

Weiss lowered Ruby onto her back and applied a crushing pressure below her torso using her hips. Their kiss refused to break as if it became their life line. Their breaths became more shallow but it perfectly mingled together. The space between them disappeared when Weiss seized the last inch or so. They could feel their hearts beating against each other's chest and their entire body tangled together. They rolled each other onto their sides and continued to taste their lips.

Ruby refused to untangle her arms around Weiss' neck, and Weiss refused to unravel her arms around Ruby's waist. Warmth spread from their heads to their toes and their bodies reacted accordingly.

Ruby knew Weiss was enjoying every moment when she felt the prominent bulge poke out from underneath the skirt and grinded between her thighs in a needy fashion. Weiss knew Ruby wallowed in their embrace as she could smell her musky scent when her legs parted open.

But Weiss was the first to break their hypnotic spell.

"Do you trust me?" She whispered, bringing her lips real close to Ruby's ear and speaking so hush, afraid they might wake up from this dream.

"All my life Weiss," Ruby tilted her head to stare back into her eyes with hooded lids.

"I want to do something new Ruby." Weiss wiggled out and finally broke apart the latching arms around her neck. She rolled back on top, hovering over Ruby with her elbows as support.

"Like what?" She breathed out softly, her silver eyes flicked back to her lips. They were getting a bit swollen but she still wanted to resume.

"You might like it," Weiss proceeded to tear herself away from Ruby and fought the urge not to. "If you don't then let me know okay? I'll stop."

"Okay," Ruby quietly giggled.

She rolled back onto her side and watched Weiss reach into their night stand and pull something out from the drawer.

"Really Weiss?" Ruby grinned, propping herself with an elbow.

"If it makes you uncomfortable..."

"No no." She shook her head. "I always wanted to try it."

"Are you sure?" Weiss sat back at the edge of the bed with the fabric in hand.

"I heard blindfolds are fun," Ruby just smiled.

She tugged Weiss back into the bed and they quickly resumed back to kissing. Though it was only short lived as Ruby was more eager to deprive herself of one of her five senses. She enthusiastically took the cloth from Weiss' hand and secured it around her head.

"Can you see?" Weiss briefly brushed the surface of the fabric over Ruby's eye. She spent a little extra to buy a qualitative cloth. That way, Ruby wouldn't be uncomfortable with the fabric digging into her skin.

"Not one bit."

"Good."

Weiss' hands bunched against her chest and she abruptly pulled Ruby forward to capture her lips. Ruby muffled out a surprised noise at the sudden assault but gradually relaxed her body. Weiss changed their pace, interchanging between slow to rough kisses.

Every time she slowed and pulled back, it made Ruby silently beg for more. Weiss bit back a smirk when she saw Ruby surge forward to chase after her lips. With the way Ruby kept puckering, Weiss glossed over her own and leaned forward, resuming back to their kissing but a bit more vigorous.

Weiss splayed her hands across Ruby's chest and fisted into her uniform to smash their lips more. Their kisses turned more hot and breathy as their mouths parted open. Their tongues hadn't trespassed yet, but they intend to. Weiss rubbed her hands over Ruby's uniform, groping her breast and hungrily caressing them.

It started out as gentle squeezes. Weiss had cupped her breast and it filled her palms generously. Eventually, her hands became ravenous as it became more unsatisfied. They slid down to Ruby's back and Weiss gradually lowered her flatly on the bed again.

As for Ruby, all of her attention shifted to every soft and rough touches — the familiar but yet new sensation. She never did paid attention to the physical contact as her mind was always hazy from their intimacy. She always focused on the doing rather than the receiving. But ever since her sight had been deprived, all of her senses amplified and she became more aware of the touches. Strong feeling of warmth came in waves after waves, almost too much to bear.

Weiss' touches seared against her skin and traced her in unpredictable ways. She couldn't anticipate Weiss' next motives, but so far they had done nothing but kissing and suggestive touching, something Ruby didn't particularly mind at all.

Every stroke of a finger was heavenly. They were like bristled brushes, she being the canvas. Each languid stroke was careful and deliberate. It made her more hot and bother as she continued to rub her thighs together as some pointless attempt to scratch a terrible itch.

Luckily, Weiss was there to appease it. She had imagined Weiss would undress her down to her naked form, but she hadn't felt any fumbling of buttons. Instead, they were more focused underneath her skirt, writhing the panties down.

"Up." Weiss barely broke their kiss again.

Ruby felt the panting breath whisking against her lips and she lifted her ass as commanded by Weiss. After a few seconds of pushing and fumbling, her panties finally crumpled down to one leg and stayed in that position, probably for the rest of the time.

"How do you feel Ruby?" The hands went down to her inner thighs in long strokes, drawing large circles with her palms and kneading down with her fingers.

"Fantastic," Ruby half-breathed out. She couldn't see her girlfriend, but she knew Weiss smiled at her response. "We should do this more often."

Weiss hummed and moved in until their lips reunited again. Her tongue briefly danced around her bottom lips and Ruby moaned, widening her mouth to give Weiss all access. Ruby was slowly drowning in cloud nine. She wondered how far she would melt when they explored each other's body even further.

When Weiss pulled her lips away, Ruby whimpered momentarily. Once the cool air landed on her lips, she realized her lips swelled from all those kisses they exchanged. It did little to deter her though. She tried chasing after Weiss' lips, but she couldn't seem to find a single trace.

Her continuous whimpers immediately died in her throat when she finally figured where her girlfriend's mouth had gone. She felt Weiss's hand sliding further in between her legs and parting them away.

Weiss pecked along her thighs. Her upper lips dragged across her skin while her bottom lips quickly trailed behind it. The feeling became more intense by the moment when Weiss drew closer and closer to her most sensitive area.

Ruby squirmed in anticipation.

The hot breath tickled her skin like a light feather. She shamelessly parted her legs as she knew how close Weiss was to her most sacred place. She guessed when she felt the radiating heat near her core.

Finally, Weiss' tongue was the first to make contact. It slithered outside Ruby's fold and traced above her clit. Ruby let out a heavier and quieter sigh from the mere touch. She canted her hips and tried to push her waist closer to the head in between her legs, but the hands gripping down her thighs wouldn't let her.

The tongue teasingly danced around, frolicking everywhere but her center. Ruby shivered and her whimpering became more audible when the tongue skated around like some ice rink. She couldn't exactly tell, but she felt like she was turning into a leaky fountain and Weiss wasn't doing a good job cleaning the mess.

When the tongue finally grazed against her stiff clit, Ruby's heart lunged out and she elicited a more satisfied sigh. It was still soft, but it grew much louder when Weiss suddenly lapped tenaciously. Ruby choked out a surprised groan when the tongue went to town in a tentative manner.

It was impossible for Ruby to predict what Weiss had in store next.

Her tongue started off with the normal grounding flicks but soon changed in figure eights. Next were alphabets. Weiss had spelled out 'I love you', something Ruby wouldn't had guessed if she never had the blindfolds on. She was never good at reading tongue, especially when it ate her out amazingly. The next set were a bunch of strokes as the tip dipped between the folds, only to come back out to drag upward.

Then, the flicks. The flicking did not stop — the sweet and powerful flicks.

 _"Oh wow,"_ Ruby moaned out quietly, her unsettled hands finally found a place to rest — the back of Weiss' head. Her legs involuntarily spread to silently give Weiss more room and access, but mostly so she wouldn't squeeze down Weiss' head and accidentally suffocate her. "This feels — ahh... Really good. You're so good."

"I want you to feel even better," Weiss murmured into her sex, the only time she would talk with her mouth full.

Weiss played with her, her mouth switched its tempo and ate her temporarily slow. She savored her meal while her nose buried into the soft mound of hair above it. She lightly sucked and replaced the glistening honey with her own saliva.

Ruby sunk her teeth into her lip when she felt two long fingers enter her while the tongue never stopped administering steady sucks. It curled up against her walls and Ruby arched her back even more to the feeling.

It was estactic. The way Weiss' fingers thrusted deeper and harder against the small section of her soft inner walls made her extraordinarily wet and the heat inside of her rose. The dexterous finger aggressively worked inside just like how she wanted it.

They didn't stop.

She had never known she would melt into the bed itself. Her body sweated onto the mattress cover and she could feel it sticking against her back. The fingers inside of her sent wild tremors throughout her whole system as it plunged in faster than before.

Her breath hitched when she felt herself greedily eat another finger. Three fingers danced and made Ruby writhe in many ways. They curled. Sloppy and such dirty noises resounded from below as they pumped inside. Then a fourth came in and Ruby happily accepted and welcomed it.

The combination of Weiss' lips pinching her sensitive clit, the tongue swirling over it, the mouth sucking and making love to it, and the digits plunging inside made Ruby chant Weiss' name multiple times underneath her breath as the pleasure swept her away. It was like the wind, coming and going to Weiss' pleasure.

But it blew away when Ruby felt the tongue suddenly stop in the midst of the storm.

"Whhhy," she whined when she felt empty down below. Four fingers pulled out and she felt her own juice drag out.

"Sit up," Weiss ordered.

Ruby never knew how fucking sexy Weiss' commanding voice could be, especially when it gruffed in soft pants.

The hands dug underneath Ruby's ass. "Keep your arms around my neck."

Ruby did as she was told and reluctantly pulled herself up despite feeling all tingly everywhere.

"I want you on top of me."

The groping hands squeezing her ass impatiently pulled Ruby closer to the body. It urged her to come up until Ruby did straddle what seemed to be Weiss' lap. The mattress sunk when she rested her knees at the side of Weiss' hips.

The stiff and enlarged cock sat directly on top of her belly, and Ruby could feel mixture of sweat and Weiss' bodily fluid gradually seeping into her clothes. Ruby wondered when the rampant erection liberated free from underneath the skirt. She never heard any shift in clothing or any snapping of bands that would give it away.

It pressed on her belly and rubbed back and forth, the length dragging against her uniform as Weiss kept rocking her hips.

"You're going to ruin my uniform like this," Ruby tried not to pant heavily.

Her hands caressed over to Weiss' cheek and she pulled herself forward until their faces were only a mere inch away. The cock strained as it got trapped in between their hot bodies.

"Wasn't the first time." Weiss took in the smell of her girlfriend's breath when it kept whisking across her nose bridge. Ruby dragged her mouth along Weiss' nose in search for her lips. "Lift yourself up a little bit."

"That's because you think I look good stained with clothes on." Ruby marginally lifted herself, her chest accidentally smothered her face. Weiss liked it anyways. "I bet you were stroking yourself just earlier."

"I do." Weiss navigated her cock right below Ruby's sex. "And I did."

Ruby found herself throbbing everywhere when she felt the head of her girlfriend's cock drag across the valley of her folds torturously slow. "No wonder you're entirely wet."

"Makes it easier for you," Weiss quirked her lips into her chest. "Sit."

Ruby gradually lowered herself and took every inch of the cock. She softly gasped when it filled her and an unfiltered moan involuntarily came out when she took it deeper. She instinctively threw her arms right around Weiss' neck and lunged forward to embrace her.

With the blindfold on, she missed but laid down sloppy kisses across her skin until she finally found what she was looking for.

Weiss rocked the two together, her cock barely moving inside Ruby, while they solely focused on sharing messy kisses. Her hands roughly clasped around Ruby's back and she rubbed randomly back and forth, staying there to hold them steady.

Meanwhile, Ruby had a hard time keeping her hands still. They became wild as they got lost in the heat of the moment. First they were around Weiss' cheek when they kissed. Next they were stroking her neck when Weiss parted her lips with her tongue. Then her hands found themselves stripping off the tiara, undoing the ponytail, and combing through the hair that finally fell down in a waterfall when she had a tongue deep inside her mouth.

Their tongue danced together, waltzing around with passion.

Ruby felt intoxicated, drunk off everything single sensation — the opened lips tenaciously kissing her back, the tongue invading her mouth, the fingers running and digging into her back to pull her closer, the hips barely thrusting, the mattress constantly rising and sinking, her clit crushing against Weiss, and the hard cock wedged deep inside.

"Wrap your legs around my waist."

Ruby obeyed, her ankles locking into place around her back. Weiss rolled her hips, pushing them up to inch her cock back and forth. With how thick Weiss cock was, it spread her until it finally molded around her shaft. She did this a few times, both of them softly gasping into each other's mouth at the sensation.

Weiss roughly palmed the ass before giving it hard squeeze. A pleasant slap echoed underneath and it gave her a nice unexpected response — Ruby's walls tightly hugging onto her length and a sultry moan following after that.

"You like that?" Weiss ran her lips down Ruby's chin when her head tilted back and purred.

"Y-Yes." Ruby breathed hotly. Her world tilted. With her eyes bounded and her sight stripped away, the impact was shocking, but she still strangely wanted it. There was this balance mix of pain and pleasure that she found oddly arousing.

Weiss gave her ass a hard slap. It jiggled backward and forward upon the impact before Weiss pinched Ruby's cheeks still with her palms.

"A-Again." There was a plea in her voice, a whimper that begged for more.

A hand came hailing down to appease Ruby's desire.

"Again!" Her voice escalated.

Weiss adjusted her hips to keep Ruby steady. She reeled her hands back before issuing a series of several crackling slaps on her ass. Ruby tensed up and softly cried out. More liquid shamelessly leaked out at the sudden impact and coated Weiss' cock that rocked minimally inside her.

"Relax baby," Weiss murmured into her neck as she rubbed her cheeks to relieve the hot prickling pain.

The stinging impact spread like a wildfire but the pet name Weiss rarely uses easily distracted her from it. Weiss only saved it during their most intimate moments, this one being one of them. She loved how breathy and lustful it came out rather than the typical sweet tone, it was a big turn on for her.

Ruby felt herself gradually getting pushed into the bed until her back finally felt the cool sheets. She no longer felt Weiss' sweltering hot and sweaty thighs. The cock inside of her never left as it stayed in place, shifting only a little bit when Weiss repositioned. The lips wandered right below her collar bone until they pulled away.

Ruby jolted from the electrifying pleasure when Weiss glided her thumb across her clit. It caressed her delicately while the cock barely budged inside of her. Everything felt absolutely amazing as Weiss took her sweet time playing with her.

While Ruby loved having rough wild sex and getting pounded by Weiss until she could no longer formulate comprehensible sentence, she also loved taking it slow to enjoy every bit of sensation shooting through her body. It didn't felt rushed and it gave her plenty of time to savor every lingering pleasure. But these moments were often rare as Weiss frequently succumbs to her natural desire. So, Ruby indulged every moment of it before Weiss gives into it.

"You're really hard." Ruby focused her attention to thick shift inside of her when the thumb stopped circling around her clit.

"Watching you curl your lips —" Weiss parted Ruby's legs further and slowly plunged her shaft deeper. They were starting to get to the main event, one of Ruby's favorite. "Is really hot."

"Yeah?" Ruby gasped when she felt the base of the cock as Weiss entered her entirely.

"Yeah." Weiss pulled her rigid member out, only to slide it back in. She did a slow long thrust. "Like right now."

" _Oh_ ," Ruby slammed her eyes shut underneath the fabric and dragged out a sigh when Weiss done it one more time. " _Wow._ I can feel your dick throbbing and pulsing. And now — Wow. You're such a tease."

"I don't know what you're talking about." There was a hint of playfulness in her voice. Weiss had completely pulled out her length and traced around her swelling lips with just her tip.

"You're doing that thing you always do. That — Mmm..."

Weiss wiggled the head right between the moist folds before inserting it back in. It had shut Ruby up completely as she never finished her sentence. She thrust her hips, only giving Ruby a few nice slow strokes.

"You were saying?"

"Move your hips more," Ruby craned her neck as she marginally arched her back. Everything was starting to build up and she was starting to grow a tad impatient. Even she was succumbing to the primal side.

"Hmm." Ruby could hear the smirk behind her word. "Persuade me."

"You're asking the one blindfolded to convince you?" Ruby lifted her head to look at Weiss with incredulity, a useless attempt considering she just remembered her sight had been deprived from her. "I'm horny?"

"So am I." Weiss shifted and nestled in between the legs. "I'm wet." Her voice dripped like a vixen, so sexually alluring. She gave a thrust and a nice slicking sound came out. "I'm hard." Another thrust. "I'm aroused beyond comprehension." She did it again. "You can feel it can't you?"

The legs automatically wrapped around her waist as a response and Weiss leaned forward to plant a kiss onto Ruby's chin. Her hair cascaded down to one shoulder and pooled down to the side of her girlfriend's head. Both of their uniforms hiked up from their earlier incessant gropes and revealed their taut stomachs more, not that Ruby could see of course.

Weiss eased herself slow and gentle, eagerly continuing her usual slow pace as she buried her erection.

"Mmm..." Ruby stifled a quiet moan. "More of a reason to go faster."

"Maybe."

Weiss thrusted harder, but it couldn't compare to the wall pounding sex they had two weeks ago. It had left Ruby unable to walk correctly for a few days and everything below was sore. Weiss wasn't patient enough to fuck on the bed. So they ended up with multiple rounds against the wall with Ruby pinned and Weiss drilling deeply inside of her.

"You like that too?" Weiss traced her jaw line with her lips.

"What — _Hnngh!_ " Her voice sharply intensified when Weiss' cock slammed in not so gently. "W-What gave it away? M-My earlier — _Ahh!_ " The cock plunged again. "Pleas, my voice, or how my walls tighten?"

"All of the above."

The trail of pecks journeyed up and her clothes rode further when Weiss crawled closer to her ear. Her cock inched in and out, but slower as Weiss adjusted herself one final time. She held down Ruby's hands and pinned her against the bed. The legs wrapped around her waist untangled and hung in the air resting against her sides.

Ruby buried her face into Weiss' neck and moaned directly into her ear when Weiss picked up the pace. The stiff cock gleefully entered her until it decided to stay passively inside, hard but yet patient.

Weiss whispered in one breathy stroke. "Tell me how badly you want me to fuck you."

Ruby writhed under her, the raspy voice entering her consciousness. Weiss was _really_ in the mood today. How her voice darkened brought her mind back to the wall pounding sex, one of the more unforgettable moments they had.

"Badly," she answered. Their fingers unlocked and Ruby took the opportunity to pull her hand to Weiss' hair and weave her fingers in them.

"How badly?"

Ruby rolled her hips. "Bad enough that I want you to shut up and just take me already."

Weiss responded by slowly sliding her cock out of Ruby's sopping heat, and Ruby internally whimpered when her walls felt empty as it had nothing to clench onto. However, her hole gotten tighter as Ruby, for the first time in awhile, anticipated what was to come next. The hands gripping the underside of her thighs to spread her even further spoke for itself.

Weiss bent one leg further back and rammed her cock in before hammering away at a moderate pace. Ruby cried out and pulled on Weiss' hair, her nails digging near her roots. She scratched her scalps and tugged with a noteworthy roughness that Weiss had gotten accustomed to. She panted out a string of her name upon every thrust. She knew Weiss wasn't planning on slowing down anytime soon — her bucking hips was growing in intensity.

The thick shaft she craved for was satisfying her in many ways. Sweat started to crawl underneath her blindfold and it became extremely hot considering they were still partially clothed. Her mind fried from the increasing pleasure as Weiss continued to mount and pound her cock inside of her. Her girlfriend never ceased her plowing member as she somehow conducted an arousing melody with their moans and the slapping wet noise.

Ruby let go of her voice as her head spiraled down to the tension building up below. The bed rhythmically squeaked when a screw or two had gotten loose from their passionate love making and fucking in the past. Not surprisingly, Weiss' sheets were getting messy as they kept exchanging messy tongue tied kisses, bodily fluids, and sweat.

Ruby mewled underneath her, her hands finally descended down from the disheveled platinum hair. Through the mental mess clouded by lust, she was glad that she cut her nails not too long ago. She started clawing down Weiss' back, probably shredding through her uniform, before gasping at every second. Weiss met her pelvis at a monstrous rate, slamming it in without restraint and knocking the winds out of her lungs. She was like an animal in a heat period, rutting away to claim her as her only mate.

A raw lengthy moan tore out from Ruby as she drowned in the hardcore sex and the sloppy peppering kisses all over her neck. The primal beast in Weiss already surfaced, replacing what was once a tamed animal. The bed ridiculously creaked and the mattress bounced underneath them as Weiss rapidly sheathed her.

Every bit of their body flushed red.

Weiss' breath became more and more like ragged gasps as she gave every inch of her length furiously. The headboard started to bang at the wall probably annoying their neighbors for the thousandth time, and Ruby had long forgotten the types of expression she made. Weiss had slammed her over and over, the red markings became more visible as Ruby made deep scratches on her back.

"God." Ruby's breath hitched. "Fu-uck. Fu-uu-uck." Her voice did not smoothly flow out like she wanted it to. The vigorous pounding jarred her speech. "Kiss. Me." She demanded.

Weiss guide her lips to Ruby's and they reconnected. She sealed off the throaty moans and she slowed her hips to give Ruby a few proper kisses rather than their normal careless opened mouth kisses. Her thrust suddenly stopped for a moment, and Weiss pulled away briefly to drink in the sight of her girlfriend splayed out underneath her.

Ruby had her hair wildly going in all direction. Her chest rose and fell very quickly. Her uniform was damped from the sweat and rode up past her breast to flash that poor excuse of a bra. It revealed mostly skin and barely covered any of her perky assets.

"Catch your breath." Weiss panted as she traced the exotic lace lingerie and circled her nipple. It hardened at her touch and tried to break free from the caging strings of its fabric. "Because I'm not going to stop until you cum."

Ruby meekly nodded; she took a few gulps as instructed.

"Okay," she wheezed.

Weiss leaned forward and hovered over her until they were nose to nose.

"Ready?"

"Mmm." Their noses rubbed together when Ruby nodded.

Weiss gave a short peck on the lips before steadying herself. She continued to thrust, and Ruby softly gasped and sighed when Weiss intentionally went slow.

"Make me come," Ruby mumbled. Her hands returned to her back, but rather than making more red stripes, her palms soothed over the wrinkled attire. She whispered into her ear, "I want you to make me come."

"I can arrange that," Weiss spoke huskily.

She paced herself inside Ruby, guttural grunts slipping out of her throat. The hot walls seized her length and refused to let go despite how absurdly wet they were. Her thrusting increased with greater intensity until she finally reached where they had left off — Weiss hammering away at a bruising rate.

Weiss took complete control. Ruby cried out, her head swimming and her nails starting to bite into Weiss' back again. She held onto her securely as Weiss withdrew and then slammed back inside hard.

After this, she expected to be sore in a few hours and probably until the next few days. Her sister and Blake would be wondering why she wobbled down the hall, but they could easily guess what happened — Weiss and her not-so-little Weissicle.

Whatever self-control Weiss had already snapped. Ruby sharply gasped, her minding starting to fade to black as Weiss kept pounding with such ferocity. Her knuckles whitened and she gritted her teeth when the cock drove in without mercy.

"Tell me when you're about to cum."

Ruby couldn't give a response, her mouth only voiced out shallow pants and her body trembled.

"Tell. Me. Ruby." Weiss gruffly accentuated her word between the impaling thrust.

"O-" Her word jumbled in between her breath as she struggled it out. "O-Okay."

Her wetness flowed freely much like the sweat crawling underneath her blindfold. Stroke after stroke, the pleasure accumulated as it worked its way up the ladder.

" _Haah._ Weisss! We-iss!" Ruby hissed her name in chants.

"That's it," Weiss grunted. "Sing my name. Sing. My. Fucking. Name." She violently slammed into her.

"F-Fuck! Yeess! Weeiss!" Most of the frantic melody of her voice ended up as broken syllables of Weiss' name and jumbled moans.

"You said harder?" She gruffed. "My insatiable little slut."

Weiss easily mastered the art of multitasking as she reached over to pinch the nipple through the scanty thin bra while pounding at an unforgivable frequency. She harshly tugged, and Ruby lurched at the gratifying roughness. She rolled the nub in between her fingers and counted the times Ruby contorted her lips. More than 11 at least.

"Planning to cum soon?" Weiss reached over to grab her chin. She easily tipped her face sideways considering how weak Ruby was already. Even drool already slithered down the corner of her mouth. "Don't want you passing out on me like last time."

"V-Very... Very... S-Soon," Ruby tried to properly respond rather than give her girlfriend a shaky but unfathomable answer.

Weiss gripped the fabric that stole away her sight and yanked it up. Bright lights blinded Ruby and she squinted to shield her eyes until they finally could see a pleased smile riding on Weiss' face.

Free from her bindings, Ruby was quick to slam it shut to hide away half of the embarrassing, contorted expressions she made. A stray tear or two crawled down the corners of her eyes from the intense and sensational fucking.

"I want you to look at me when you cum," Weiss lifted her chin to face her. She finally bore into those tear stained beautiful silver eyes and locked them in. "Don't close your eyes. I want to see you."

Their eyes stayed connected as Weiss continued to ram away. They barely blinked as they wandered too far into each other's eyes, getting lost from the unadulterated passion. In a few more pumps, waves of pleasures hit Ruby and she cried out in climax. She suppressed the automatic response to shut her eyes and gazed deeply into those gorgeous blue eyes that refused to release hers.

Weiss grounded her cock further into her clenching depths one last time before pulling out and unceremoniously slapping back onto Ruby's chiseled frame. Spurts of thick, hot essence pumped and marked her lush skin and clothes. Her voice strained when she cried out, her eyes still refusing to look away from Ruby's as the younger girl panted with hooded eyes.

Once she poured out her last drop, she toppled over Ruby and her body relaxed on top of her. The cum smashed in between their bodies, but Weiss still nuzzled her face into the crook of her neck, whispering sweet nothings into her ears.

They laid like that for awhile, barely moving. They only fidgeted around to deliver comfortable chaste kisses under the musky sex aromatic air, mostly Weiss though as she was capable of moving her limbs more. She rewarded Ruby with gentles pecks, peppering her cheek affectionately.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked when she was worried at her girlfriend's state. It wasn't the first time she fucked her silly almost to near oblivion.

An incomprehensible mumble answered her, something Weiss couldn't possibly translate too well.

"Are you okay, Ruby?"

"Yess," Ruby slurred out, her mind still launched into space and tried to descend back down to Remnant. "Yes, Daddy." The words slipped out of her mouth before she caught it. At first, it didn't occur to her. Not until the strange word kept echoing into her unconsciousness. Her mind finally reeled back to reality and her eyes widened when she realized what she had said.

She clasped a hand over her mouth and hesitantly turned to Weiss.

Weiss froze and stared back at her in stupor, her mouth drying with what she heard.

"What... What did you called me?"

"I-It's... It's... Not what you — "

"Did you just..."

"Weiss, I... I-I swear it's —"

"It's Daddy," she corrected.

Ruby immensely blushed and Weiss' eyes steeled.

Weiss throbbed to the newfound name.

* * *

 **I have yet to find a daddy kink Whiterose. Honestly I'm not into the idea itself, but hey, I'm willing to be opened minded and let my mind explore.**

 **Anyways, the next chapter will obviously be a daddy kink whenever that may be. I'm only writing when I want to cross over the line and bask in the naughty side. I fear that I might desensitize you all and also fear that I sound too repetitive to the point it gets dull.**

 **It was hard to decide who would be the daddy. Weiss has daddy issues, but I like me a suit and tie Weiss. I also like me a dominant/top Ruby. I decided on the former as I oddly like Futa/Gp Weiss better.**

 **If you have or fantasize about daddy kinks and would like to share ideas (PM or review; whatever you're comfortable with cause I don't judge) of what you say or like to hear, I am forever grateful as I am writing something I don't have familiarity with. Hell, I'm not even experienced with any of these stuff if you catch my drift.**


	2. Daddy Kinks

**This is a daddy kink chapter. There is zero incest behind it as it is supposed to highlight the dom/sub dynamics. If it does NOT appeal to you then simply back away from this chapter. You are welcome to scroll to the author notes at the end of this to see what kink the next chapter will entail.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Daddy Kinks**

For Weiss, there was some sort of warm attachment when the unfamiliar pet name accidentally slipped through Ruby's defenses. Never in her life had she ever fantasized such a thing, or did it occur to mind. She should've felt slightly ashamed, but not for a second did she ever felt such a thing.

She grew excited in ways that she could not explain. There was a hint of empowerment behind it, and the mere thought of dominating Ruby aroused her even further.

"Say it again," Weiss rasped out. Her throat had gone dry, but her lips still flushed red. Her cock twitched in anticipation, ready to hear that irresistibly sweet five letter word again.

Ruby swallowed the hard lump trap inside in her throat as Weiss gave her a long, hopeful look. "Daddy." Ruby punctuated softly, the word being so foreign to her. She didn't hate it though. It left her body oddly tingly and a pleasant aftertaste in her mouth.

Meanwhile, mountains of goosebumps trailed down Weiss' spine and her eyes steeled pleasingly to what she heard.

"Good girl." Weiss murmured, close enough that it came off as a deep, pleasurable purr.

She lunged forward and captured Ruby's lips as a reward, the latter groaning at the unexpectancy in the process.

Rather than hungrily chasing, Weiss took the more gentle route. She knew Ruby was still tender from earlier, so she took it slow. She outlined Ruby's supple, rosy lips with the tip of her tongue before nipping and tugging at the bottom. She gently rolled it with her teeth and pulled it between her soft lips.

Her renewing cock sandwiched in between grew firmer. Regardless of how sensitive it was, she still canted her hips forward between the fine wrinkles of Ruby's sullied hiked up skirt. She caged her girlfriend in between her arms as she topped her, needily humping away as some sort of relief.

And that got Ruby riled up for the most part.

More often than not, Weiss had her mewling. Her steady pants grew hoarse and heavy, and she could feel her heart pounding inside her throat.

Ruby pushed away the sweaty, disheveled platinum hair to one side and splayed her hands comfortingly against the back of Weiss' shoulders.

With the cock sitting heavily on top, Ruby squirmed beneath her girlfriend and felt every little thrust Weiss had done. She stifled a groan.

It felt hot especially with the layer of clothes on their backs. But the wet sound slicking every single time Weiss shoved her hips forward? It was damn _hotter_.

Ruby bent her knees closer to her chest and spread her legs. Her hazy mind fogged thickly and she pulled her lips barely away in the middle of their kisses. The mattress sunk when she unsuccessfully threw her head back, and she gasped out sweetly, softly, and more confidently.

"Daddy."

Weiss had responded quite well — her cock swelled to its fullest potential. Ruby's sexy voice broke the shackles that restrained her. Her mind hazed in desire to the point that her thrust quickened in sloppy patterns. Her cock went from gliding on top to sailing at different directions over Ruby's clothes.

But as much as she wanted to finish off, she stopped herself before she could. New ideas — perhaps even pushing to the tipping point of selfishness — had suddenly hatched in the back of her mind, and she wondered how far she can play it out. She knew Ruby wasn't opposed to being dominated in bed, but she wanted to test how comfortable she was with this… New pet name.

"Show me how good of a girl you are," Weiss whispered inside her ear. When she pulled her body back, a thick strand of cum followed the tip and broke when it pulled apart too thinly.

Ruby pushed herself up from the mattress and gawked at Weiss when the girl leaned back striking an inviting pose. With Weiss' legs spread eagle, she knew where her attention was required.

Her silver eyes travelled down her girlfriend's torso, all the way down to admire the erection curving proudly once more.

More than half of her member was glazed with one of their arousals — most likely a combination of both. Weiss' skirt had somehow disappeared but she still kept on her buttoned top.

Her school uniform was filthy beyond imagination. Stained with fluids, it was impossible to recover what was left. A few buttons somehow went missing, but Ruby was certain that hers wasn't in a presentable state either.

"Show Daddy how much you love this cock," Weiss breathed hotly.

Demanding such a service made her feel dirty, but her body still buzzed with thrill. Having her cock caught between Ruby's lips was an attractive prospect, something she could not miss out on.

An excited puff of air had gotten trapped inside her throat when Ruby fell on all fours and obediently crawled towards her legs. A couple of buttons near the collar, for some not so strange reason, disappeared and it had given Weiss an exquisite view of Ruby's small, but still perfect sized breast dangling from her chest.

Ruby purposely added an extra sway to her hips as a final flourish while tossing her bangs away from her face. The cock hovered inches away from her lips, and she got into character, betraying that bubbly, innocent persona.

"Like this?"

Keeping her eyes trained on Weiss, Ruby began with a gloss of a tongue down from the side. The taste was sweeter than the previous time her mouth had been there, but perhaps it was the taste of their arousal intermixing.

She ventured on and licked up and down the shaft while maintaining her grace. She zigzagged from the underside at the base to the tip. But after getting a short taste, she finally puckered her lips and enthusiastically went downtown.

She shut her eyes and her head hypnotically bobbed up and down in a rhythmic pattern. Her tongue lazily swirled around all the while she collected the glistening streams on Weiss' shaft. Every time Ruby greedily sucked, she shamelessly dragged the sound of her slurps and groaned to give it more effect.

If Weiss wanted to know how much she loved her cock, then she was happy to oblige. But after the nth bob, she flicked her eyes up, met Weiss' gaze, and cheekily gleamed.

While intensely locking those blue eyes, Ruby tightened her lips and slowly took Weiss more than half way down. She did not bat her eye through her lashes and continued to suck roughly.

"Oooh, that's it," Weiss exhaled sharply. She was glad she didn't screw her eyes shut. It was a fine spectacle. Behind every bob was an eagerness to please.

Ruby softly moaned at every stroke. Her pace varied, and it kept Weiss on the edge. There was a wet pop when she released her girlfriend's cock out of her mouth. In labored pants, her tongue lazily rolled around the tip agonizingly slow.

"Use your hand," Weiss ordered.

Ruby obeyed. Her mouth worked the upper half of the cock while her hand cradled its lower base. She pumped up and down, adjusting her speed according to the symphony of Weiss' heavy moans. She deliberately squeezed harder and twisted her wrist while her tongue circled around the cockhead.

Her actions were rewarded with a pleased grunt, and droplets of thick essence coated her taste buds. There was a stronger hint of salt, Ruby noticed, but it didn't deter her from licking up the sticky fluid rolling down.

As she made certain Weiss was watching, she doubled her efforts in cleaning the mess while toying between the slits.

"Suck me," Weiss commanded, her breath coming out ragged but refused to sound desperate. "I _want_ you to take me in deeper."

Ruby had complied. Her tongue roamed and desperately latched onto Weiss' skin that she could find purchase. It was slippery as to rolling ice in her mouth, but that made it more of a reason to suck it clean.

For the most part, her girlfriend was a clean freak — clean in terms of organizing files and a freak in bed. It was a match made in heaven as she saw it. If Weiss was a freak in bed, then Ruby was happy to indulge.

Before Weiss knew it, the hand abandoned its ministrations and her cock returned back inside Ruby's mouth with no effort whatsoever. Rather than taking her halfway per usual, her girlfriend swallowed the remaining stubborn inches.

Weiss sank her teeth into her bottom lip and teased her fingers through the knotted crimson locks, neither pushing or pulling. She knew better than to jerk Ruby down or to thrust upward.

Out of the times she received a blowjob in the past, which was not often, Ruby had never took her entire shaft. Her girlfriend had told her how uncomfortable it was for her. So with this new turn in events… Seeing Ruby voluntarily attempt and devour made Weiss painfully, patiently, and gratefully throb inside her girlfriend's mouth.

And _devour_ Ruby did. She did not stop at the entrance of her throat or take a breather. Instead, she tried to relax and coax Weiss' cock to march down her throat to the point of gagging.

Weiss slammed her eyes shut and rolled them back hissing in pleasure. It had left her pleasantly surprised — Ruby's willingness to take an extra step further. With the thought and image of Ruby struggling to fit the entire length in her mouth, she resisted the urge to cum again.

" _Fuck_. It — _You_ have a talented mouth," Weiss gasped low, praising Ruby despite her lack of experience. The rest of her compliments were lost in the midst of groans but she still tried anyways.

Ruby fought back the impulse of releasing the hot length out of her mouth. The hands grasping and weaving through her hair didn't hold her down. They laid on top petting so gently that she had the choice to freely withdraw if she wanted. But with every tender caress on her head, it upped her ego and she continued to lavish Weiss' cock in her own accord with more fervent bobs than the last.

The swelling warmth underneath Ruby's belly dug like daggers. She squirmed, the horrible ache between her legs growing stronger again and the heat spreading further like a furnace.

To appease her hunger — not exactly the one already in her mouth — she guided her hand down to her dripping arousal to temporarily relieve it. She guided two fingers between her hopelessly wet folds and dragged the fresh lubrication back to her clit.

Circling her bud didn't cut it for her, especially coming from her own hand. While it was a nice gratifying contact, she _craved_ for something more substantial.

"Do _not_ touch yourself," Weiss growled. "Only I am allowed."

Ruby whimpered at the sudden additional rule slash command and withdrew her hand. Her fleeting touch down below added more fire to her heat than taming it. She fidgeted again, her thighs coincidentally clapping together to itch it.

"Do I make myself clear?"

Ruby slid the cock halfway out of her mouth and breathed a gurgled response.

"Yes."

"Yes, _what_?" Weiss snapped.

"Yes, _Daddy_." Ruby immediately corrected herself.

"Better," she purred, her voice soothing into Ruby's ears.

Several minutes bathing in the depths of Ruby's glorious mouth, Weiss felt herself approaching. The idea of dispensing every last drop inside that warm mouth was a welcoming thought, but she waved it away and decided to save it for another day.

Ruby wasn't accustomed to accepting, much less, swallowing her ample amount of seed. Perhaps in other suitable places she would gladly take it, but definitely not her mouth. While it would be a rewarding view for Weiss, it was a less desirable reward for her girlfriend.

"Stop," Weiss broke the cock-sucking silence. Her fingers woven inside the red tousles clenched into a fist to keep Ruby from going, but not tight that it would tear a loose strand. The sensation of her cock retreating out to the cold air made her grimace. She silently regretted leaving her heated haven. Though in a split second, she decided it was for the best. "Those who do good work are rewarded." Weiss lifted a finger and lithely placed it under Ruby's chin.

Ruby licked the remaining leftovers smothered on her lips. Weiss did not miss the twinkle in her eyes.

"Was I a good girl?" Ruby asked. Endearing how she tried to retain the innocent demeanor, one look into her glistening silver orbs could tell anyone that she had been thoroughly choking — perhaps even enjoying — on Weiss' hard on.

A wild side that Weiss immensely enjoyed.

"You," Weiss crooned, craning Ruby's neck affectionately with a hook of a finger. "My love, have done exceptionally well. Far better than what I would call a good girl."

"Then…" Ruby murmured, squirming under those icy, but strikingly hot gaze. The desperate crave to release was still on her mind, and she knew Weiss had already noticed. Her girlfriend was waiting for the right words. "Can you take care of me?"

Weiss knew where and what Ruby was hinting at.

"Show me how."

Not a request, but an order in which Ruby was more than happy to follow.

As she pulled herself up, Weiss enjoyed the dried spurts stained on Ruby's clothes and skin upon further inspection. It was becoming a fashion statement inside the bedroom, and Ruby paraded the masterpiece with pride whenever they fucked.

Bending forward on her hands and knees, Ruby presented herself with an ass up and face pressed into the mattress.

Weiss stroked herself at the wholesome sight because Ruby was doing exactly what she was told — showing Weiss _how_ she wanted to be taken.

Weiss kneeled forward and positioned her erection towards the body that was wonderfully displayed, but paused reluctantly.

"Tell me how." It was a redundant instruction, but Weiss felt the need to.

Ruby replied with a soft whine, not yet borderline needy as Weiss would prefer. "Inside me."

Weiss smirked at the vague response. The head of her cock traveled up between the valley of Ruby's slicken mess, and with a hand, she spread one cheek to the side to get a view of the _other_ entrance. Her tip lined up very close to the rear and Ruby flinched when she felt something resting near her tight rings.

"In _here_?" Weiss drawled with a playful tone, already knowing what her answer would be.

She had yet to claim this entrance, but she made a silent promise that she will in the future. One day, with enough coaxing and mental and physical preparation, Ruby will want her inside here. But under these unspecific direction, she decided to tease her.

"No!" Ruby quickly squealed in protest. "My other one!"

"Other — ?"

"Pussy!" She cuts her off sharply, embarrassed that Weiss wanted her to flat out say it. "In my pussy, Weiss!"

An unexpected, searing slap struck one cheek and Ruby groaned loudly. She almost keeled over onto her stomach, but her knees held. The disciplinary hand remained in place and its spreading warmth dulled the pain.

"What did I say?"

Ruby swallowed and addressed Weiss how she wanted to be.

"I want you inside my pussy, _Daddy_."

Weiss rammed into her with unbridled enthusiasm, a little too excited from this power trip inside her head. Her cock sank in without any difficulty, and Ruby, face buried into the overused mattress sheets, moaned in a long howl.

The soaked walls clamping down onto her shaft excitedly welcomed her in. Despite their fucking from earlier had tailored this pussy to accommodate her size, Weiss still gave Ruby moments to adjust. But that was short-lived as the sensation was too overwhelming to bear. Weiss drew back and started her pace slow and deep, trying to savor the taste of Ruby's dripping wet heat.

Her attempt to begin slow was admirable. The desperate mewling coming from Ruby was practically unwinding her. She sensed a deeper desire laced underneath those soft moans, and she interpreted them as 'fuck! Harder!' or even 'please, Daddy. I need you deeper'.

Weiss bent low over Ruby's back, deciding in that moment to thrust faster as the position allowed her to. She guided a hand down and slipped underneath to cup her girlfriend's mound.

Ruby struggled to inch her legs further apart for a deeper pleasure. She swallowed the cock in and out of her fluttering walls and she let out a throated cry when two fingers completely blindsided her. She cried out in release when it had tweaked her clit, her voice rising into a higher edge when Weiss touched her.

Eyes snapped shut from the waves of pleasure, she gritted her teeth and writhed through her orgasm, but the unyielding pounds from behind prepared her for the next that was racing closer.

A stroke of a finger collected a string of rogue lubrication, and Weiss drew it close to the trembling parted lips.

"Suck," Weiss said, her tone still authoritative as it should be.

Ruby leaned forward and captured that finger, sucking appropriately as she was told. Her tongue polished the mess, and she traced over the finger once more to be sure.

"Good," Weiss rumbled pleasingly and pulled her finger out.

She stroke down her girlfriend's slender frame, feeling the resistance of her dampen uniform. Purposefully, she settled a hand onto Ruby's belly. On top of the sticky layer of her first orgasm, she raked into her shirt and felt the abdominal muscles under the tip of her fingers.

"Please…" Ruby whimpered, her voice breaking from its normal note.

The rhythm of Weiss bucking hips continued its same torturous pace. Her cock had slammed at all the wonderful spots, but something about it was missing. Something that Ruby couldn't put together correctly with all that lust clouding her mind.

"Tell Daddy that you want it rougher," Weiss said, already understanding what Ruby truly wanted.

The slick walls clenched so tightly against her shaft that it made it harder to pull out and thrust back in.

Ruby moaned at the well practiced strokes while Weiss waited for the response she wanted to hear.

"Please…" Ruby begged. " _Rougher_ , Daddy."

Weiss couldn't deny her girl's pleas any further especially when she finally learned to use her pet name in such manner. She readjusted her hands back to Ruby's waist and sped her pumps. Her grip was tight enough to leave faded red streaks, and her hips clapped against Ruby's rear, feeling her releasing nearing its peak.

Ruby dissolved into a series of melted moans as the cock inside of her drove powerfully like she begged it to. Her voice splintered, and soon she found herself breathlessly chanting the same word over and over again: Daddy.

That pushed Weiss over the edge, and with one final jerk, her cock sheathed deeply inside and filled Ruby's inner walls with a wave of her release.

With torrents of hot splashes emptied inside of her, Ruby found herself coming as well. She arched her back and let out a thunderous cry, feeling herself being flooded with a sense of warmth and fullness. She screwed her eyes shut in pleasure and loudly gasped for air.

Weiss reeled an inch of herself out and gently buried herself back in to get the last remaining spurts from her throbbing cock. After spilling what she believed would be everything, she steadily drew her member but paused when a voice told her not to.

"D-Don't…" Ruby gasped. "Let's stay like this."

"Y-You want me inside of you a little longer?" Weiss asked, taking quick short breaths. Ruby had drained her of everything — energy, air, but really, _herself_.

"Mm."

Feeling her lover's body shaking underneath from post orgasm, Weiss gingerly rolled Ruby to her side. Dick yet to leave its heated haven, she embraced her from behind while drawing soothing circles onto her belly.

"Comfortable?"

"Very," Ruby purred. "Are you?"

"Very," Weiss answered the same. She nuzzled her nose into the crook of her neck and deeply breathed in the sweet smell of raw sex. Not exactly roses, but it was still one of her favorites. She caught a tender smile on Ruby's face, and she had to ask. "What are you smiling about?"

Ruby held back a laugh but it escaped through. "You have a daddy kink."

Weiss snorted and decided to poke back at her. " _You_ have a daddy kink."

"I'm just as freaky in bed as you are."

"Freaky? I would like to think of us as compatible in every aspect — sexually and emotionally."

" _Nngh_ ," Ruby gasped when Weiss' cock suddenly slipped out. A soft whimper escaped from her lips when she felt disappointingly empty. Thick strands of white fluid leaked out of her entrance and pooled from her thighs to the mattress.

"Sorry," Weiss mumbled apologetically. "Want me to put _that_ back in?"

Ruby giggled and flipped over, her nose booping against Weiss'. Her arms curled around her waist and she pulled herself closer.

"Nah," she gave a careless shrug. "It was nice while it lasted, and this is great too."

Weiss let out a quiet laugh and her eyes rested against those lovely silver. "So what freaky ideas do you have in store for me?"

"Oh, you'll just have to wait and see," Ruby purred.

* * *

 **Next chapter is Roleplay: "alpha and omega". It's in quotes because it is all roleplay. Through the power of imagination it will involve: "heat cycles", "knotting", the possibility the idea of "breeding", and more power dynamics than this chapter.**


	3. Roleplay - 1

" _Ruby… Wait..._ "

The strangled whimpers coming from Weiss were all too delicious for the wolf to stop what she was doing. Hearing the intoxicating, sweet voice of her alpha gave her mouth more cavities than all the chocolate chip cookies she had ever consumed. Not to mention, the pink flush on Weiss' face was irresistibly cute. How her pretty face twisted with need made her look so vulnerable that Ruby couldn't resist the temptation to tease her.

"Ruby…"

Her wolfish ears perked up to the muffled groan of frustration after she grinded wantonly on top of the bulge.

The powerful scent of her alpha's rut was blinding. She wanted to obey her primitive omega instincts to take her mate's knot, but for specific reasons, she suppressed her urges.

Her scarlet lips lifted up and delicately brushed along Weiss' cheek. They lazily marched across her milky skin path, sending electric tingles with every deliberate stroke. She had left Weiss panting, _wanting_ more. Her inner omega was pleased.

She had understood the things she was doing now will come back biting her in the ass later, mostly Weiss doing all of the biting.

It was uncommon for omegas to take control which made it more of a reason for Ruby to take advantage while she still had the power to. Alphas were dominant by nature, and it was only a matter of time before she submitted to her alpha.

"Wait…" Weiss murmured again. Her subconsciousness screamed to take charge, but she willed herself not to.

Weiss tilted her head back and rolled out a desperate groan. A few peppering kisses eased their way down her neck where her scent glands were. She could feel her omega purring after inhaling a lung full of her pheromones, and the hips grinding on top continued its tortuous pace.

"You want me." Ruby rasped against her skin. It wasn't a question but a fact she knew given the scent laced with arousal. The way she dragged her unchapped, warm lips and left behind a cooling trail burned Weiss' skin. Her breaths, coming and going in irregular counts, caressed with purpose while she marked her scent everywhere on Weiss. "You want to mate me don't you?"

" _Yess_ ," Weiss did not miss a beat, her breathing pattern going into all types of pitiful frenzies.

If one wore their hearts on their sleeves, then Weiss was wearing her pheromones. Hands twisting into Ruby's clothes, she ignored those enticing lips that wandered dangerously close to her earlobe.

The new set of uniform that she currently wore were too restricting. Weiss inwardly cursed at herself for purchasing well-insulated clothes. Her old ones had been perfectly fine and breathable, but thanks to their previous raunchy activities, it had to be trashed and incinerated. Now she paid the ultimate price by suffocating in her own body heat. The temperature was already hot enough with her rut.

The wolf rocked her hips slowly, not caring for the protested moans slipping from Weiss' tongue. Her thighs squeezed her into a tight grip, and she tugged her earlobes with a bite before laying soft kisses back to Weiss' lips. She added a little more friction, then another hip roll.

"Ruby…"

Weiss was fully hard.

"How much do you want me?" It was an invitation to a trap that Weiss wouldn't mind stepping into. Ruby was making her crumble. Those lips ghosted like a horrible tease. They were so close but still out of her lip's reach.

"Badly." Weiss replied quickly, sounding more desperate than she wanted to. She quelled the fiery desire to flip this wolf over and mount her.

Weiss' hands had an agenda of their own as they slid underneath Ruby's skirt and shoved the hem past her hips. Her palms slowly tasted those beautiful, silky thighs and circled along the inside. She had already mapped every inch of this body previously before, but every day it tasted new to her.

The sheen of sweat. The glistening string of wetness subtly trickling down. The sweet smell. Oh, especially the sharp, sweet smell coming between those legs. It was so strong that it permeated most of her senses and made her head spin.

 _No underwear_ , a whisper in the back of her mind told Weiss. There was nothing there to filter the smell. It was no wonder the scent was so powerful. Out of iron willpower, Weiss ignored most of it. _Most_.

The alpha inside threatened to break out of her cage, but Weiss told herself to be patient. Though her mind may have muted the scent, her traitorous body failed to find its inner peace. Straddled under Ruby's weight along with her entrapping stupid clothes, her thick cock swelled in agony. It craved to be buried into something hot, wet, and familiar, not the rough texture of fabric pants. It longed to be in those tight walls that she hadn't touched for about a week.

It wanted Ruby, no one but her.

"That's too bad," her omega said, sounding anything but apologetic. "You're not allowed to, remember? You promised."

A simple promise that chained her on a tight leash. Weiss groaned inwardly at the memory. She truly believed she had no masochistic streak circulating through her veins, but after putting herself in this situation voluntarily, she reconsidered.

Ruby had banned sex for one whole week. _One whole entire week,_ and Weiss had agreed to all of her terms. They were not allowed to touch their own genitals or find release. Teasing each other was permitted, but only in light contact.

 _Light contact_ , Weiss dryly remarked inside her head.

She had personally gone through brutal hell and became a frequent visitor. Who in their right mind, outside of a heat and rut, enjoyed being sexually aroused every single minute of the day?

The idea was initially attractive until she personally learned how frustrating it was to be unable to finish. Of course, her mate found herself in the same _sticky_ situation but her pain was uncomfortable in comparison at best. Weiss? Her throbbing cock was _unbearable_.

Miss No-Longer-Perfect-Attendance skipped class multiple times due to a raging erection. Her typical day started with a morning wood and stayed in that form until Ruby abandoned her for class, leaving Weiss to figure out how to deal with the problem by herself without releasing.

"Ruby, we're… Mmn... Going to… We have…" Weiss' voice failed her as she started breaking character.

The lips pushing onto hers kissed her fiercely in a way she couldn't finish what she intended to say. Ruby threaded her fingers through Weiss' loosened hair and clutched the back of her head. Her hips continued to grate down, and Weiss parted her lips to let out a soft moan.

Although Ruby enjoyed all of her girlfriend's hoarse grunts sighing inside her mouth, she sealed the rest momentarily when she slipped in a tongue. She couldn't squander the opportunity when Weiss had given her access, unintentional or not. Only because she felt like it, she withdrew her lips and her hips stopped grinding down.

Weiss stared back at Ruby in a light daze, looking like an eager teenager that had graduated from their first rut.

"We have class," Ruby finished her thoughts, casting a wolfish grin. It was a shame that the game they were playing will have to be put on hold. She slid off the faux wolf ears and tossed the headband at a corner where no one other than them would find. "We can't be late."

Hand deliberately roving over Weiss' breasts, Ruby pushed herself off from her girlfriend's lap. All that was left behind was a wet, dark patch stained on top of the bulging erection and a long, connecting string of arousal that snapped when the strand pulled apart thinly.

"You're going to leave me like this _again_?" Weiss asked, baffled that Ruby casually went to scavenge a fresh pair of panties from the dresser. Her mouth snapped tight after getting a slow tease of Ruby bending over to carefully slip her ankles through the loops of her panties. Her slick had climbed down to her thighs, only to be smeared back up by her panties she placed on.

Ruby turned around and flashed a smirk. Caught.

"Yep," she answered with a little tune strung in there. She crossed in front of a mirror with one confident stride, quickly adjusted her uniform, and waltzed back to Weiss. "You should do something about that."

Ruby pushed a finger on top of the prominent bulge and lithely traced it. It reacted immediately with a throb like she hoped for.

"I guess I'm not seeing you in class today?" Ruby grinned. She knew the answer already.

"No." Weiss instantly recognized that innocent, facade smile for smugness. Her girlfriend was playing her like a fiddle, though she thought it was more accurate to phrase it as 'playing with her _fiddlestick_ '. "I refuse to parade through the hallways and give a class a show and tell."

"What are you going to do with all this free time?"

"Masturbate to a nude photo of you on my scroll."

"Weiss!"

"Submerge myself in ice, cold water." Weiss answered, though she was definitely not looking forward to it.

Ruby giggled. " _Weissicle_."

"Care to have a lick?" Weiss motioned towards her front zipper in hopes there was a small chance of luring her girlfriend in for a blowjob.

"That'll be breaking the rules." Ruby wagged her finger, the same one that had been spreading the stain on Weiss' pants.

Weiss clicked her tongue. Of course it didn't work. Out of all the rules Ruby had broken in the past, this was the one she continued to uphold.

Ruby brought her finger close to her lips and sucked the honey that glazed her fingertip. She made certain Weiss watched every second of it as she ran her tongue in hypnotic licks. She caught those blue eyes entranced and those pearly white teeth biting that lower lip, hard.

"Don't worry." Her sultry purr did not give Weiss any assurance at all. "This marks the end of the week, so our ban will be lifted at the stroke of midnight." She flirtatiously smiled and briefly returned back in character. "I'll be back, _my alpha_. I can't wait until you _knot_ me."

While Weiss sat there with a very noticeable erection, Ruby sauntered to the door and left with a wink.

* * *

"You know Ruby, it's nice to spend time with you like this. Blake and I rarely get to hang out with you because you're always with Weiss doing who knows what."

"Ugh," Blake grimaced at Yang's comment. "Trust me, you _don't_ want to know."

"I have self control!" Ruby countered at Blake's implications.

"Ruby, my _nose_ begs to differ."

" _Oh…_ " _That_ slipped from Ruby's mind. The thought of Blake knowing how often she and Weiss had sex made her face flush red. Being healthy girls, it was way too often. "Oops, sorry Blake. Hehe."

"I did notice our room had been smelling a lot better this entire week. I suppose you two have some sense of self control."

"Thank you Blake for enlightening me what my sister and her girlfriend does during their spare time," Yang muttered sarcastically.

"You already knew," Blake retorted apathetically. "You walked in on them multiple occasions. I just brought back unwanted memories that you thought had bleached out."

"Bleck," Yang stuck her tongue out to add emphasis. She rubbed her eyes hoping it would bleach her mind when Blake had brought back those haunting memories. "I can't unsee my baby sister having a wild ride on — "

"Guys!" Ruby squeaked.

"Well, I can't unsee Weiss fisting Ruby," Blake fired back.

Ruby paled in mortification.

"Blake!" The two half sisters shrieked incredulously.

Yang sharply pivoted the moment her mind processed that teeny information. "Weiss did _WHAT?!_ "

"Twice!" Ruby yelled, shrinking underneath those widening lilac eyes. They weren't intimidating or threatening. No, but the self conscious embarrassment was on the verge of killing her. "We only did that _twice_! Blake," she then cried out accusingly. "Why did you bring that up?!"

"We were on the topic of it."

"But you _had_ to bring up _that?!_ "

"I mean, I could've brought up the time when —"

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Yang tried to plug her ears at the unsettling revelations. She knew more than she wanted to know about her baby sister. "I don't want to know anymore!"

To keep Yang's sanity intact, Blake mindfully kept her mouth shut. Yang would eventually stumble upon all of Ruby's shameful secrets, accident or not. By the time the three strode down the hallway to their shared room, Yang silently offered to unlock their door as she was the first to pull out her scroll. The lock automatically registered her device and the safety mechanism unlocked with a click. Yang grabbed the knob, turned, and pushed it slightly open until Blake snagged her wrist.

"Don't," the Faunus warned. She narrowed her catlike eyes at the slightly ajar door. "Ruby, you go first."

Ruby strained her brows together and her leader mode kicked in. "Is someone lurking in our room?"

"Yeah." Blake muttered. "Weiss."

"Weiss is not dangerous!"

"Uh… Should I be worried?" Yang asked hesitantly.

"No."

"Yes."

The clashing answers came out simultaneously, which only confused Yang even further.

Blake twitched her nose at the familiar scent leaking through the cracked open door. "Yang, we're leaving."

"Whaaat?" Yang droned in complaint. "But it's late! It's nearly midnight and I want to sleep."

"No, we should leave. Like now." Blake insisted.

"I'll go in first to prove that there's nothing wrong." Ruby weaved around Yang and carefully pushed the door open. Taking the first step into the room, Ruby gave it a few seconds before spinning around. "See!" Hands on her hips, she puffed her chest. "Nothing to — Eep!"

A hand had snatched Ruby off guard. It impatiently dragged her further into the darkness, and the door slammed shut, leaving Yang and Blake to stand outside.

" _Oh, come on!"_ Yang shouted through the door.

Right when Ruby stumbled inside the room, a wave of warmth hit her skin. Comparing the room to the outside hallway, the temperature was drastically different. It was _almost_ stuffy, but not exactly suffocating. Something sweet pervaded through the room. The smell was so strong that she could taste it on the edge of her lips. It reminded her of the past when she and Weiss had sex for the first time. It smelled like…

 _Arousal._

A light shove on the shoulder made her stumble backwards to the door, and the door rattled when she was pushed against it.

"Weiss?" Ruby gasped softly.

It was too dark to make out the figure in front of her. The moonlight couldn't filter through the thick curtains that were closed. Time flew by so fast that she had forgotten it was hitting close to midnight, and she hadn't seen Weiss since the morning.

Ruby traced the figure with her hands to draw an image. Slim torso, but yet toned from training. Back straight, almost perfect posture. Long, silky hair that was brushed over to the side of her shoulder — definitely Weiss. Ruby recognized these familiar traits.

Weiss hoisted Ruby against the door, and Ruby wrapped her legs around Weiss' waist out of habit. The door harshly rattled with their weight pressed against it, and a pair of lips latched onto Ruby's neck.

"Hello to you too." Ruby thumped the back of her head against the door, laughing. "Little excited aren't we?"

Words were Weiss strong suit. She, being the walking dictionary, always had the last say if she could help it. Although she was capable of firing witty remarks, tonight her vocabulary reduced to animalistic grunts. She nipped and licked in broad stripes at Ruby's exposed neck as if she was tasting her fine meal.

" _Not to interrupt or anything,"_ Yang rapped on the door disruptively. " _Are we allowed to come in? Or…"_

Weiss sighed in frustration. Her nails that had been raking Ruby's ass went slack. The moment the locking ankles behind her back had unfastened, Weiss reluctantly let Ruby down who whimpered at the missing contact.

The pronounced, solid erection that Ruby had been grinding on made her ache uncomfortably between her legs. Even with how difficult it was to see inside the room, she could hear Weiss rustling somewhere near their desk. The sound of footsteps came towards her, and eventually, light partly illuminated the room the moment Weiss cracked the door ajar.

"Finally!" Yang rejoiced at the sight of the door creaking open. "Now I can sle —"

Weiss flung her credit card at Yang who winced when it hit her on the face. "Buy whatever you like. In return, don't come back in a few hours." A tight pressure that came close to tearing through her pants reminded Weiss that a few hours may not be enough. The last thing she wanted was Blake and Yang walking in on them _again_. "Make that tomorrow in the afternoon, actually."

"Whaat?" Yang's expression fell. "But I'm tired! Can't you postpone your fuckfest?"

"Let's take a bullhead to Vale," Blake quickly butted in. One single look at Weiss peeping through the crack of the door was enough to tell her what she had gone through. "Weiss looks like a Faunus in _rut_."

Yang took a deep breath, preparing to say something, but Weiss' uncharacteristic silence proved Blake to be right. Weiss would have snapped a retort under normal circumstances but her unfocused eyes didn't seem to flinch at the insult.

"Ugh, fine." Yang rolled her eyes.

Weiss shut the door, and the door softly rattled when she resumed back to pressing Ruby against it. She would have to thank Blake later, but right now — her knee drove in between the legs, and her hands ran down her girlfriend's figure slowly in the darkness. She repeated the motion while straining her ears for the voices outside the door.

" _Let's milk Weiss' bank account dry."_

" _Please don't word it like that."_

" _Ugh, y_ _ou're nasty. Fine, let's spend all of Weiss' hard earned money."_

" _It's bottomless."_

" _Seriously?"_

" _Have you seen how many zeros are in there?"_

They shuffled away and their voices waned. It was quiet; the couple were finally alone and wouldn't be disturbed for awhile. Weiss relaxed and mumbled in relief.

"The nuisances are gone."

"You think Blake caught on what we're doing?" Ruby giggled and draped her arms around Weiss' shoulders. She tilted her head and allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness. As expected, those blue eyes had found their way back already basking into hers.

"Oh god, I hope not." Weiss grimaced. "She'll never let us live it down. The heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, whose reputation is known to discriminate against Faunus, is _pretending_ to be a Faunus in a rut as a part of her sexcapedes."

"She already found out that you fisted me," Ruby smiled sheepishly. "Yang too," she added, "just because Blake said it while she happened to be there."

Weiss' head fell onto Ruby's shoulder from embarrassment. "Really?" She felt the nod of confirmation and groaned.

Ruby smiled and the tone of her voice darkened when she spoke at the shell of Weiss' ear. "My alpha can do whatever she wants to me." Her breath tickled against her skin. "Fist me, knot me, spank me, _anything._ "

Her omega preened when Weiss muttered frustrated ' _fuck'_ underneath her breath, and Weiss pushed her hips against hers.

A finger twirling at a loose strand in such a carefree manner near the nape reminded Weiss of the torture Ruby had subjected her to. There was that playful muse in her tone from this morning, and Weiss knew it was about time Ruby knew her place.

With how desperate she wanted to bury her cock inside Ruby, she figured it was closely similar to being in a rut. She wondered if all Faunus in ruts and heats, especially Blake, felt like this — unbearably horny. The desire to fuck was urgent. The door shook from her thrust, and Ruby tangled her fingers into the hair. Weiss took it as an encouragement to continue.

"You already know who is to blame for my wild behavior," Weiss' breath grazed Ruby's ear as she eased into her role.

"W-Wait, Weiss." Ruby was flustered. "I should get the — "

"No," Weiss cut her off. She was too impatient to dress up. "I want my precious wolf right now."

Her mate didn't complain, and Weiss slipped a hand down Ruby's navel to go underneath her skirt. She hooked a finger twice around her lingerie strap and tugged until the fabric snapped back against her skin. Slowly and steadily, her hand inched over to Ruby's mound and slid down until she parted her underwear to the side.

"Your body is sending me messages," Weiss purred, catching the fond delicious scent of her omega's arousal.

"Messages?" Ruby pretended not to know. Her body shuddered when Weiss had dragged two fingers between the folds but not enough to insert inside.

"To mate you," Weiss answered hotly. Her fingers slicked against each other when she rubbed them together. "So wet. So fucking wet."

"Yess," Ruby clenched her teeth, hissing underneath her breath. The fingers near her entrance made her throb. "All because of _you_."

Weiss carefully let the tips of her fingers graze against Ruby's clit. Ruby stiffened her body and melted into Weiss like butter, letting out a quiet, " _Oh!_ "

Her body responded favorably to the touches as her slick climbed down between her folds and trickled in small amounts. She was unbearably aroused. Her body had missed all of Weiss' touches and came undone the moment it finally got what it craved.

"Feel me." There was no room to refuse her alpha, not that Ruby wanted to anyway, as Weiss took one of Ruby's arms that had been wrapped around her neck. She guided her hand over to the swell that was bursting from her seams. "One week worth." It could barely fit into Ruby's palm. "Can you feel it?" A deliberate squeeze, and Weiss sucked her lips between her teeth.

"Hard." Ruby sharply inhaled. "Were you thinking of me?"

" _All_ day."

The husky response supplied a lovely image inside her head — Weiss' heavy package visible in broad daylight and it was all because of her. "God that's hot." She fumbled at her girlfriend's pants with little patience.

Her hands were talented in many things, but she struggled to strip Weiss down in the dark. One button, the hindrance that secured the waistline together, refused to cooperate. For a second, she debated whether or not to tear it off. She had done it before. But considering how problematic it would be to destroy Weiss' last pair of uniform pants, she decided not to. She managed to slot the button into the hole and undo the zipper. Weiss shimmied out of her pants and deftly kicked them to the side.

And one less layer of pants made all the difference.

Ruby closed her eyes and smoothed her hand down Weiss' crotch. She languidly repeated the motions, feeling the heat radiating through Weiss' silk briefs. Weiss responded positively as she buried her nose into the crook of Ruby's neck. She breathed in, groaning. She bucked her waist forward and rocked herself against the palm with more excitement than she anticipated.

"Ruby..." Weiss murmured, already drunk from her omega's scent.

No more playful teases. No more deliberate cutoffs. No more of the ban. If dry humping made her feel this good, then she couldn't wait to be inside.

"Let's get you out of this." Ruby dragged her hand away and thumbed the waist band. Slowly, she eased them down. She carefully unhooked the briefs from Weiss' erection and felt the raging hard on flop out mightily. "This too." Her hands clawed against Weiss' buttoned uniform. A number of buttons came undone, and Ruby liberated Weiss from her top. Her bra unfastened next, exposing Weiss in her naked glory. It was a shame that Ruby couldn't really see well in the dark.

The door rattled again when Weiss impatiently pushed herself against Ruby. Mind malfunctioning, her dick did most of the thinking rather than her last few remaining brain cells. Her cock craved to be pressed against something, anything actually. It needed contact. It had been left alone for far too long.

"I bet you're impatient enough to take me against this door, aren't you?"

As dirty as it came out, it was super effective. Weiss responded favorably by thrusting her hips, hauling out one long, continuous groan. The door rattled harshly. Yes, she wanted to take Ruby against this door. Yes, she wanted to bend her over against. Yes, she wanted to pin her and have her legs wrapped around her waist. There were so many possible positions, so many ways to fuck her. They would be fucking each other left and right until they caved into their exhaustion.

"You want that don't you? Rattle this door to let everyone know what we're doing. Is that what you want?"

"Fuck. Yes." Weiss ground her cock into Ruby. "Door." She arched forward, grinding.

Ruby giggled softly at how riled up Weiss was. "Help me out of my clothes first."

Her signature cloak came off to start with. Weiss unclipped it and let it pooled on the floor. Next came the jacket, button popped open and the garment shed off. The ribbon necktie got tugged loose and the pattern closely followed. The shirt slid over Ruby's head and out of her arms, and Weiss chucked it across the room.

"Don't forget about these," Ruby said playfully, toying with the waistline of her plaid skirt.

The skirt came off in seconds — unhooked and crumbled to the floor, laying abandoned. Clad in just a bra and panties, Ruby stood almost fully naked as Weiss' proud erection sat on her belly. The cock leaked a generous amount between the slits as it dribbled and smeared glistening streaks along her skin.

Ruby shuddered.

Oh how she missed this.

Deep down, she yearned to have her skin painted with a river of Weiss' essence. Weiss' scent would be all over her, and it made her feel high up there. As much as she would like a private art session, tonight was different. Tonight, she planned to be plugged deep inside by her lover's cock. Tonight, she was going to make Weiss fill her to the brim. Tonight, she _wanted_ to be knotted by her mate.

"You missed a couple, Weiss."

The bra clattered on the carpet next. Weiss immediately delved down and snatched a perky nipple with her lips. She lapped aggressively, driven by her animalistic desire to please. Ruby, in return, reached down blindly and stroked Weiss' cock.

"You're spilling so much…" Ruby murmured.

She gathered all the lubrication leaking from the tip and lathered it to the base. Her palm glided down the shaft and went back to the head. She lightly squeezed, and her fist worked its way down again.

Weiss growled in a very low, pleased rumble. She instinctively took Ruby's nipple and trapped it between her teeth. She grazed down like a saw.

It felt like lightning.

Ruby's breath caught in that moment, and she concentrated on not falling behind. For every pull and stretch, she met Weiss equally. One hand continued to pump her erection relentlessly and only slowed according to Weiss' rhythm. Ruby let out a cry when Weiss moved onto the next breast and paid extra, special attention to it. She always treated her omega well.

"Harder." Ruby gasped out. Her jerks quickened the same time. "Bite me harder."

Weiss clamped down with her teeth, tugged, and sucked on Ruby's erected peak. A sweet, sultry cry hitching in pleasure tuned out the sound of suckling flesh, and it continued on for a minute. Weiss' rough ministrations eased into tentative licks until she retracted away. Ruby stared back at her with half lidded eyes and breathed heavily.

"Weiss…" Ruby pleaded.

She eased her panties down her hips, inches by inches, until it hit the ground.

And sweet motherload of dust, Weiss mouth watered when she inhaled Ruby's heady sex. The smell of her omega was rich and thick. Her head spun wildly; it was utterly maddening.

How could one person's smell drive her up to a corner? Was her overdue orgasm to blame for sending her senses into overdrive? Weiss couldn't pinpoint the reason. At least, not when her mind was lust-ridden.

Weiss nuzzled her face into Ruby's neck. Her scent was intoxicating, an intermix of sex and Ruby. Roses too? Perhaps.

"You smell divine," Weiss mumbled. "So good."

While the alpha was busy vigorously salivating over how lovely Ruby smelled, she blindly gripped her shaft and held it between her mate's thighs. The tip barely nudged between the folds, grinded at the entrance, but did not trespass any further.

Ruby noted it, thinking how cute it was for her alpha to silently ask permission. She prepared herself by carding her fingers through Weiss' hair and she fluttered her eyes shut, purring, "what are you waiting for? Go ahead."

Lifting a leg higher, Weiss guided her cock. She wiggled the head past the wet folds and pressed her tip right at her omega's entrance. Weiss temporarily held still, savoring every little bit of this part. This was the moment they were waiting for. The long, pent up frustrated week was saved for this moment. Their patience will be rewarded. All she needed to do was —

"Nnggh — Ah!" Ruby snapped back, her head thumping against the door when the head of the cock popped through. Her mouth hung wide open as Weiss slowly entered her. "Oh fuck, finally," she sighed in relief. "All the way in, baby. That's it. All the way in."

"Ruby…"

Weiss' breaths came out in labored pants when she pushed all the way inside. They were one again. The walls squeezing down against her cock made her phenomenally dizzy. They unclenched and clenched in spasms making her feel too good. Ruby was goddamn drenched wet. The sloppy, hollow sound when she thrusted against her was proof, and Weiss silently worshipped this beautiful pussy. She loved when it squelched for her.

"You feel so perfect against me," Weiss whispered hotly.

"Kiss me, please." Ruby whimpered as loud as their body clapped.

Weiss leaned forward and grabbed Ruby's lips with her own. Ruby held onto Weiss tighter as her alpha's cock slid inside in an unhurried rhythm. She kissed back desperately while trying to catch her breath in each thrust. Every time Weiss pulled away for air, Ruby gave chase to catch her lips again.

" _Do you hear that?"_ It was the voice of a random passerby on the other side.

Something inside Weiss swelled with pride, but she didn't like how her mate tried to lower her muffled moans. She doubled her effort to make her omega sing.

" _Hear what?"_

A soft moan from her omega broke out.

" _That."_

" _Huh?"_

The person on the other side giggled. " _Nothing."_

A growl rumbled in the alpha's chest and she pulled her tongue out of Ruby's mouth to speak. "Let them hear all your pretty sounds. I want them to hear how good I make you feel."

The next moan came out louder and more breathless.

"Louder."

The following thrust made Ruby cry out.

"Louder!"

Ruby ripped out a shameless moan, slick pouring out between her folds, as Weiss fucked her against the door.

Hearing her omega's cries pushed Weiss over the edge. She wanted to hold out as long as she could, but the alpha found herself cumming quicker than before. The tortuous wait from their playful game was finally over as she blissfully released the first batch of her seed inside her mate.

Ruby pursed her lips open in a throaty moan as her alpha spilled her seed inside of her. It rapidly came in hot and thick, but she knew there was still room for more.

"Fuck…" The omega mumbled. The rock hard cock hadn't softened a single bit inside of her, and she smirked. "A Faunus in a rut, hm? One climax isn't satisfying enough for you."

The orgasm left Weiss panting heavily and she pushed her entire length all the way inside. She held still. The spurts of her load spilled to the base of her cock, and Ruby winded her legs around her alpha's waist when she was swept off her last foot.

Ruby wasn't wrong. Left in the middle stage of her so called _rut_ , Weiss wasn't sated. More importantly, she hadn't satisfied her mate. Ruby had yet to cum, and she planned on seeing it through.

"Give me a minute."

"Mm," Ruby made a noise of understanding.

They exchanged rough closed mouth kisses to let the time pass by until Weiss was less sensitive. When she felt ready, she experimentally tested a short thrust.

Ruby groaned at the minimal movement and wished her girlfriend would sink her cock faster and harder.

As much as she loved Weiss, a part of her wished her human girlfriend had been born as a Faunus just to satisfy one of her sick fantasies. She wanted to be knotted — to feel the inflated base forcing past all the resistance and stretch her entrance until she was truly _full_. But alas, they had to play pretend.

Ruby pulled away from the kisses and lowered her already softened gaze down to her alpha's blue eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. Being plugged and used as a warm sleeve garment for her mate's cock drove her crazy. The walls of her pussy painfully ached as they yearned to be immersed in more pleasure.

"Mount me in bed," Ruby pitifully whined in desperation. Her voice was so soft that it tugged Weiss' heart. "Knot me. Breed me. Mark me. Please, make me all yours, Weiss."

All of Weiss' restraint shattered in an instant.

Her alpha slid her entire cock out, and Ruby groaned miserably when her walls had nothing to clench onto. She felt herself lifted higher as Weiss carried her over to the bed. When her brain finally started functioning, she had already found herself bent over the bed with Weiss lining up her shaft at the entrance.

Ruby softly exhaled out a breathless noise the moment her alpha sinks her cock all the way inside. Her eyes naturally fluttered shut after Weiss inched as deep as her pussy would allow her. No longer empty, she savored the fullness once more as her lover stretched her pussy again. With some of her alpha's seed still sitting inside, the cock slid in and out beautifully with no resistance.

"You're all _mine_ ," Weiss rasped possessively. Her pace quickened into relentless rutting that made their hips clap hollowly.

"Yes — Ah! All yours!" Ruby cried out, hands curling into the sheets. She buried her face into the blankets while boisterously chanting "all yours." Her alpha was giving her what she wanted: an endless pounding from behind. The powerful thrust drove in hard and deep.

"Mine. Mine, mine, my omega, my mate," she growled repeatedly until it trailed into an inner monologue.

"Oooh fuck, Weiss!" Ruby arched her head back, howling, when her mate deliciously hit the right spot from bottoming out. Her body was on fire. Her mate's cock rammed inside and her walls fluttered wildly as a response. She was coming close. So, _so_ close. She also knew Weiss wasn't going to last either; the twitching was an indication. "Weiss, Weiss," she kept crying out. "Knot me. Tie yourself and claim me!"

Weiss draped over onto her mate's back and lightly raked her teeth between the throat and the shoulder. Her pounding did not slow. The soft skin underneath her fangs trembled accordingly to the omega's pulse that was beating rapidly. In a fierce bite, Weiss clamped her teeth and broke through the skin.

That did it.

Ruby let out a howling moan and finally got her the long awaited release she had been wanting so badly. Her body rippled when she came hard. The only thing that kept her weak thighs from falling forward was a firm arm wrapped underneath her belly as Weiss drove in one final time. Hearing her lover cry in pleasure was always blessing and so was the cock that hilted in so deep it hit her cervix.

Ruby quietly whimpered at the teeth latching onto her skin and her alpha's warm seed pouring inside her womb. Weiss unloaded so much that she felt herself growing heavier.

Weiss loosened her jaw and released her bite. She purred and licked broad stripes at the large imprint of her teeth. The mark would be gone soon. It wouldn't be long until Ruby's aura kicked in and healed the wound.

"Sorry," Weiss started peppering kisses all over the bite. There was a taste of iron on her tongue. "Did it hurt? My bite I mean."

Ruby mustered a weak, hoarse laugh. Her body turned to a gelatinous jelly and her muscles tingled after climaxing. "No, of course not. Getting clawed by a Grimm hurts more than your love bites."

"Oh good," Weiss said in relief. "I didn't want to hurt you. Let me pull..."

"Nope!" Ruby gathered all her strength to keep Weiss squeezed tight inside. "We're supposed to be tied remember? Can't move until your _knot_ is gone."

"Ruby… I don't have enough strength in me to hold myself up with one hand while using the other to keep you from collapsing."

"But you feel so warm and good inside me…" It didn't take any more than a few seconds for Ruby to change her mind though. "Okay fine." Weiss could hear the pout in her voice. "Pull out slowly."

Weiss did just that. She eased her cock out from the pussy, then grimaced. Her motions had Ruby sighing but those lips soon quirked into a smirk once she flipped onto her back.

"Cold right?"

"Awfully." Weiss frowned, agreeing.

"Should've stayed inside~" She giggled.

"I would've if we were in a better position."

Weiss saddled up next to Ruby, but before she laid next to her on the bed, she sat back on her heels and stared straight down between her girlfriend's already divided legs. Even with finishing inside, the aftermath was still messy.

Using just a thumb, she reached between the folds and parted the flaps away. Doing so gave her an exquisite view of her creamy fluids overflowing from the cleft as fast as molasses.

"W-Weiss?" Ruby lifted her head to peek at what her girlfriend was doing.

"Push it out for me," she said.

More of her fluids gushed when Ruby forced it to seep out. It was satisfying, and dare say hot, to watch loads of her cum leak from her partner's pussy. It was like a mark saying that this was her girlfriend, her woman, her mate.

Ruby softly inhaled and gave another little push. "Mmm… I think that's all I can get out right now."

Weiss quirked her lips, pleased with the results. "It adds a sexy look to you."

"Does it?" Ruby raised a brow and laughed while Weiss curled up next to her. Seeing how Weiss was trying to get comfortable, she poked her on the side of the stomach with a pout. "Hey, you can't fall asleep on me right now."

"I'm too tired to clean," Weiss droned lazily.

Ruby snorted. "You made the mess. Go get me tissues, unless you want to lick me clean. Huh, on second thought, that actually does sound —"

"I'm getting you tissues." Weiss sprang to her feet and scavenged through the bathroom for something that would help clean up. "Um, Ruby. I think we're out of toilet paper."

"Really?" Ruby shouted from the bedroom. "Check the cabinets."

"None."

"Facial tissues?"

"Er…" After opening and slamming another cabinet, Weiss gave the verdict. "None."

Ruby forced herself upright and groaned unhappily at the lack of supplies they had in their room. "Hey Weiss?"

"Hm?" Her girlfriend poked her head out of the bathroom.

"Wanna shower with me?"

"Sure."

* * *

 **Ended this chapter with a bad joke.**


End file.
